Hear Me
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: "Aku tau aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Yunho hyung." -Penulis sedang lupa cara buat summary- -YunJae Fanfiction- -YAOI-


Hear Me

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s) bertebaran, OOC.

.

Tubuh kurus itu terus berjalan di tempat yang sama semenjak 20 menit yang lalu. Wajah yang selalu terhiasi senyum manis itu kini hanya menampakkan raut berpikir yang sepertinya sangat menyita pikirannya. Apa yang sebenarnya namja manis itu pikirkan?

"Yah! Changmin kau curang."

"Yah! Hyung suaramu berisik sekali."

"Kalian berdua bisakah tidak saling berteriak? Aku kehilangan konsentrasi gara-gara suara berisik kalian." ucap Jaejoong dengan kesal sambil menarik telinga kedua orang yang terus asik memainkan benda elektronik di tangan masing-masing. Changmin dan Junsu hanya mengaduh kesakitan untuk yang kesekian kalinya mendapat jeweran dari Jaejoong.

"Hyung dari tadi memikirkan apa sih? Otak hyung tidak sanggup berpikir terlalu tinggi, jadi beritau Min saja."

"Kau mengejekku?" satu lengkingan kesakitan kembali terdengar dari namja berwajah bocah tersebut. Changmin hanya sanggup memasang wajah memelas agar Jaejoong melepas jewerannya. Sudah semerah apa kuping sekarang? Semenjak pagi tadi terus-terusan menjadi sasaran tangan Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu pun kini memilih duduk di antara kedua sahabatnya, sambil menatap sebal layar TV di depannya. Jika saja tidak mengingat Jaejoong itu galak, Changmin dan Junsu saat ini pasti sudah mencubiti pipi yang menggembung imut itu dengan gemas. Entah kenapa Jaejoong akan menjadi semakin imut jika sedang kesal seperti sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Joongie? Menyuruh kami kesini tapi hanya untuk menyakiti kuping kami, seharusnya kuping Changmin saja yang jadi sasaranmu."

"Bebek hyung, kau tidak sadar suaramu yang paling berisik dari tadi sampai mengganggu Joongie hyung?"

"Kalian sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus, lebih baik bantu aku berfikir."

Changmin dan Junsu menunggu dengan penasaran sahabatnya itu bicara, namun sudah beberapa menit hanya terdengar satu helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Apa sih sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Jaejoong? Sejak kemarin terlihat berbeda namun sama sekali tidak ingin cerita kepada mereka.

"Ceritalah Joongie, jangan dipikirkan sendiri, kami akan membantumu tenang saja."

"Haah... Kalian tau? Aku... menyukai Jung Yunho hyung." ucap Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia yakin kedua pipinya kini sudah sangat merah hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Memangnya siapa juga yang tidak malu-malu saat mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Walau dengan sahabat sendiri tetap saja Jaejoong sangat malu mengatakannya.

Junsu dan Changmin hanya bisa memandang takjub sambil memasang wajah bodoh menghadap Jaejoong. Bukannya tanpa alasan mereka menjadi seperti itu. Jaejoong selama ini hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa dan tergolong sangat polos, bahkan hanya sekedar tentang perasaan suka kepada seseorang saja hampir tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Namja itu hanya tau belajar, membantu eommanya memasak dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Junsu dan Changmin.

Dan saat Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti tadi membuat kedua sahabat namja cantik itu kaget sekaligus senang. Tentu saja, mereka bahagia Jaejoong kini sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa, sama seperti mereka berdua yang sudah pernah merasakan perasaan bernama cinta. Dan yang membuat mereka kaget, kenapa harus Jung Yunho yang Jaejoong suka? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Siapapun penghuni sekolah juga tau bagaimana reputasi Yunho di sekolah mereka. Siswa yang paling dikagumi, sekaligus incaran hampir semua wanita dan uke di sekolah. Junsu dan Changmin tau akan sangat sulit menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho, mengingat banyak sekali wanita dan uke yang dekat dengannya. Dan Jaejoong sendiri bisa dikatakan layaknya sebuah bunga kecil di tengah-tengah taman bunga yang sangat sulit dilihat karena tertutupi oleh bunga yang lebih indah lainnya. Lalu bagaimana bisa namja cantik itu mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho?

"Aku tau aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Yunho hyung." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Yunho hyung. Hanya saja aku sadar aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya, makanya aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada kalian bahwa aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan ini tidak bisa ditutupi. Aku pikir akan hilang dengan sendirinya, tapi ternyata aku malah semakin menyukainya. Ottokhae? Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyukainya saja daripada begini." ucap Jaejoong dengan lemas. Ada rasa sakit saat ia memikirkan jika dirinya tidak bisa memiliki Yunho dan harus merelakan namja yang ia sukai harus bersama orang lain suatu saat nanti.

Junsu dan Changmin terdiam. Mereka sendiri juga tidak tau harus bagaimana agar cinta sahabatnya itu dapat tersampaikan. Tidak hanya karena saingan Jaejoong yang banyak, Yunho juga bukan orang yang mudah didekati. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya Jaejoong bisa mengambil hati Yunho?

"Kalau begitu hyung harus pdkt dengan Yunho hyung."

"Aku tidak berani Min. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku salah tingkah, apalagi harus pdkt dengannya." Jaejoong kembali menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Bahkan untuk memikirkan ia melakukan pendekatan dengan Yunho saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak melakukannya nanti keburu Yunho hyung bersama orang lain Joongie."

Kembali hanya keheningan yang mengisi kamar mewah Jaejoong. Namja itu memang ingin sekali Yunho mengetahui perasaannya dan memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi Jaejoong bukanlah tipe namja yang seberani itu untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya duluan. Antara malu dan sungkan, ia sadar dirinya hanya siswa biasa di sekolahnya. Tidak ada keberanian untuk mendekati seorang Yunho yang populer.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Suie, Minnie. Lagipula mengharapkan Yunho hyung bisa menyukaiku rasanya mustahil. Dia saja mungkin tidak mengenalku. Dan yang lebih baik dari aku pun banyak di sekelilingnya, dia hanya tinggal pilih kan." senyum terpaksa melengkung di bibir cherry namja cantik itu. Dia masih cukup sadar jika dirinya tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hati Yunho.

"Tapi kan hyung—"

"Biar semua berjalan dengan sendirinya dan semoga perasaanku bisa hilang. Aku juga tidak mau membebani kalian. Sudah ya, aku mau membantu eomma menyiapkan makan siang. Kalian mainlah kembali." dengan senyum yang kembali dipaksakan, Jaejoong buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya ada rasa berat hati mengtakan kalimat tadi, tapi mau bagaimana? Semangatnya akan selalu turun mengingat ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata Yunho.

Langkah pelan itu kini terarah menuju dapur. Sudah ada eomma tercintanya yang sibuk dengan berbagai bahan masakan. Mungkin dengan melakukan kebiasaannya setiap hari di dapur akan membuat keceriaan Jaejoong kembali. Ya, semoga.

~####~

Pagi yang cerah kembali menyapa Jaejoong hari ini. Mata besar itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan manik indah yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dirinya harus segera mandi dan bersiap untuk kembali memulai sekolah hari ini.

_Drrtt..._

Wajah cantik itu menoleh ke arah benda elektronik miliknya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk. Tumben sekali sepagi ini ada yang mengiriminya pesan. Junsu dan Changmin pasti masih terlelap di kasur masing-masing. Lalu siapa yang rajin sekali mengirinya pesan jam segini.

1 Massage Unread

From: xxxxxxxxxxx

_Selamat pagi..._

Dahi namja cantik itu berkerut bingung. Iseng sekali pikirnya orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan ini. Atau mungkin salah kirim? Ah mungkin saja. Jaejoong tidak mau memusingkannya dan lebih memilih berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, namja itu segera berkutat dengan penampilannya. Walau selalu dikatakan cantik, bukan berarti Jaejoong dengan sengaja berdandan seperti yeoja. Siswa teladan sepertinya hanya akan menyisir rambut agar terlihat rapi dan menbenahi pakaiannya agar terlihat semakin rapi. Tapi entah bagaimana dengan tampilan sederhana seperti itu selalu membuat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ia cantik, padahal Jaejoong tidak suka disebut begitu.

Tas sekolahnya segera ia raih, tidak lupa dengan benda elektronik berwarna putih ia bawa. Baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong akan keluar kamar, gerakannya harus terhenti saat handphonenya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Siapa lagi yang mengiriminya pesan sekarang?

1 Massage Unread

From: xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jangan lupa sarapan..._

Tidak ada nama pengirim dan dengan nomor yang sama seperti pagi tadi ia menerima pesan. Hei, orang ini sengaja mengiriminya pesan? Dan juga dari mana orang itu tau nomor telponnya? Atau dia sedang dikerjai saat ini? Tapi hari ulangtahunnya sudah lewat dan April mob pun masih lama. Jadi ada apa sebenarnya? Tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat, Jaejoong akhirnya kembali mengabaikan pesan singkat tadi dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

~####~

Kini ketiga sahabat -Changmin, Junsu, dan Jaejoong- berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka. Jika dilihat dari jauh, ketiganya terlihat seperti susunan anak tangga dengan Changmin yang paling tinggi, padahal namja itu yang paling muda di antara ketiganya. Senyum dan ocehan renyah menemani tiap langkah mereka, dan tentu perdebatan tidak penting dari Changmin dan Junsu juga tidak luput menjadi selingan dan membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus menjewer keduanya. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat hubungan ketiganya menjadi semakin erat sejak sekolah dasar.

_Drrtt..._

1 Massage Unread

From: xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hati-hati di jalan, semoga harimu menyenangkan..._

Kembali Jaejoong dibuat heran dengan pesan masuk tanpa identitas pengirim itu. Kenapa si pengirim seperti tau apa yang akan atau sedang ia lakukan? Rasanya ada yang menjadi stalker dirinya. Tapi siapa? Untuk apa?

"Joongie? Kau kenapa?" Junsu pun bertanya melihat temannya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan ponselnya. Tumben saja Jaejoong terlihat serius sekali memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Aku mendapat pesan dari orang asing dari pagi tadi. Dia seperti tau aku sedang melakukan apa. Baru saja dia mengirim pesan lagi. Aku khawatir Suie, Min, jangan-jangan dia orang jahat."

Ketiganya berhenti berjalan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, ikut berfikir apa yang namja cantik itu katakan.

"Hyung sudah coba kirim pesan balik? Tanyakan itu siapa."

"Um, baiklah aku coba."

Jari-jari kurus Jaejoong bergerak cepat di atas ponsel pintarnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya mengetikkan kalimat "Siapa kamu? Kenapa mengiriku pesan?" Rasa ingin taunya juga tinggi, penasaran siapa yang ia pikir sedang mengerjainya sekaligus jadi stalker dirinya.

_Drrtt..._

Jaejoong melongo mendapati satu pesan baru kembali masuk hanya dalam waktu satu menit setelah ia mengirim pesan. Cepat juga orang tidak dikenal itu merespon.

1 Massage Unread

From: xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Belum saatnya kau tau..._

"Suie, Minnie, orang itu bilang belum saatnya aku tau. Ottokhae? Kalau dia orang jahat bagaimana?"

Changmin dan Junsu saling melirik. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi dalam beberapa saat sebuah lengkungan halus tercetak samar di bibir keduanya. Sepertinya ada yang mereka rahasiakan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja hyung. Tapi terus hati-hati saja, kkk."

"Apa dia akan berbuat jahat denganku nanti? Ottokhae?"

"Yah! Changmin pabbo, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kau membuat Joongie takut." omel Junsu sambil menarik kuping Changmin. Kebiasaan Jaejoong sepertinya telah menular ke sahabatnya sekarang.

"Ayo jalan lagi Joongie, abaikan saja tiang food monster itu. Jangan takut ne? Ada aku yang akan melindungimu." Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan kembali berjalan menuju sekolah, meninggalkan Changmin di belakang yang menggerutu kesal.

~####~

_Drrtt..._

1 Massage Unread

From: xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Belajar dengan baik. Semangat!_

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi pesan baru kembali ia dapat dari orang asing tersebut. Bagaimana mau belajar dengan baik jika pikirannya penuh dengan rasa penasaran sekaligus khawatir? Bolpoin di tangannya tergenggam kuat, dia harus cari cara agar rasa penasarannya bisa teratasi. Jaejoong harus tau siapa stalkernya tersebut.

~####~

"Huwaaa bagaimana ini? Sudah 3 hari orang itu mengirimiku pesan terus menerus. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tidak mau mengaku siapa dirinya?" teriak Jaejoong frustasi sambil mengguncang lengan kedua sahabatnya, tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Selama 3 hari, Jaejoong terus mendapat pesan dari orang asing yang ia anggap stalkernya tersebut. Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam. Setiap dia akan makan, akan belajar, bangun tidur dan akan tidur, tidak pernah orang itu absen untuk mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong. Setiap ditanya selalu orang itu membalas belum saatnya Jaejoong tau. Namja cantik itu pun bahkan memberanikan diri menelpon sang stalker dan yang ia dapat hanya sambungan telpon tanpa orang bicara di seberang sana, membuatnya semakin kesal karena hanya menghabiskan pulsanya saja. Tapi semakin hari namja itu semakin tidak tenang dalam keadaan begini. Siapa juga yang akan suka jika terus menerus mendapat pesan dari orang tidak dikenal.

"Tenanglah hyung, nanti juga akan ketahuan siapa orangnya."

"Tenang bagaimana? Mana bisa aku tenang kalau ada orang yang mengetahui hampir seluruh kegiatanku setiap hari." kembali Jaejoong berteriak frustasi sambil menggenggam kuat kerah seragam Changmin dan mengguncang tubuh kurus itu kuat-kuat. Ah tenaga Jaejoong jadi berkali lipat lebih banyak saat ini, padahal namja itu belum makan siang.

"Benar Joongie, tenanglah dulu, nanti juga orang itu akan mengaku kan? Dia bilang kan belum saatnya kau tau sekarang. Jja sekarang makanlah agar kau kuat menganiaya Changmin lagi."

"Yah!" balas Changmin dengan pelototan tajam ke arah sahabat montoknya itu. Junsu pun hanya cuek sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Ya sudah, semoga orang itu cepat mengaku. Aku semakin tidak tenang jika tidak cepat tau siapa pelakunya."

Ketiganya kini menikmati bekal makan siang mereka masing-masing di bawah pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah, tempat favorit mereka berkumpul bersama. Kembali ocehan-ocehan tidak penting menemani waktu makan siang ketiganya. Tanpa sadar sepasang mata tajam sedang memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka, menatap intens seorang namja cantik yang sedang asik kembali menjewer kuping temannya. Sebuah lengkungan tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sebenarnya sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. Namja itu pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri setelah sekilas melihat jam yang melingkar indah di tangannya. Sebentar lagi waktunya kembali mengikuti pelajaran di kelas.

~####~

_Drrtt..._

1 Massage Unread

From: xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Datanglah ke atap sekolah, aku ingin bicara._

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, kemudian wajah cantik itu tiba-tiba terlihat melongo melihat pesan masuk barusan. Stalkernya ingin menemuinya? Pikirannya menjadi melayang mengingat orang tidak dikenal itu yang membuat ia takut selama 3 hari ini. Jadi pulang sekolah nanti ia harus memaksa Junsu dan Changmin agar ikut bersamanya menemui sang stalker.

_Drrtt..._

1 Massage Unread

From: xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jangan membawa siapapun bersamamu. Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu saja._

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas. Ia yakin stalkernya itu memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran hingga niatnya saja langsung ketahuan. Tapi ya sudah lah, demi rasa penasarannya, Jaejoong harus berani bertemu dengan stalkernya itu pulang sekolah nanti.

~####~

Langit yang teduh, ditambah hembusan angin pelan dan sejuk yang melengkapi sore hari ini. Sepasang mata seseorang disana kini tertutup, menyembunyikan manik tajam miliknya yang selalu dikagumi tiap orang. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menikmati betapa damainya suasana yang ia rasakan saat ini, bersandar di dinding gudang atap sekolah, dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik kantong celana.

_Krieett..._

Suara pintu terdengar samar, diikuti langkah sepatu seseorang yang terdengar pelan di tempat sepi tersebut. Lengkung senang di bibir namja itu semakin jelas terlihat mendapati orang yang ia tunggu sudah tiba. Jantungnya pun tiba-tiba menjadi berdebar cepat, memaksa beberapa butir keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulit dahinya. Ia mulai gugup saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa namja itu menyukai apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Yunho hyung?"

Jaejoong menatap heran Yunho yang ternyata berada di tempat yang sama. Dan pipi seputih susu itu kini dengan cepat berubah menjadi merah saat mata tajam Yunho terbuka lalu menatapnya. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika Yunho juga berada disana.

"Ma-maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang disini." lanjut Jaejoong dengan wajah yang tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Yunho langsung. Ia sangat malu jika harus menampilkan wajahnya yang merah memalukan saat ini. Tidak keren sekali pikirnya.

Dapat Jaejoong dengar langkah sepatu Yunho kini berjalan mendekati tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Tubuh kecil itu semakin gugup, telapak tangannya pun hingga berkeringat efek jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Kenapa Yunho melangkah mendekatinya? Apa orang yang ia sukai itu akan memarahinya karena sudah mengganggu ketenangannya? Atau hanya sekedar menyapa? Atau akan mengejeknya pendek? Atau hanya ingin lewat begitu saja? Entahlah, Jaejoong menjadi semakin gugup karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak sadar hanya ada aku dan kau disini?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu Jae."

"Hee? Hyung yang..." ucapannya terputus karena otaknya mulai lambat memproses ucapan namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu. Yunho yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Jadi Yunho yang selama ini rajin mengirimi Jaejoong pesan singkat?

"Yaa... Sebenarnya aku yang selama ini terus mengirimimu pesan. Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"I-ingin bi-cara apa hyung?" ucap Jaejoong tergagap sambil meremas-remas tangannya. Ia semakin gugup saja berada dalam keadaan seperti ini bersama Yunho.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Hyung serius?" tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Matanya yang terbentuk besar kini semakin membesar mendengar ucapan sunbae yang ia sukai itu. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Atau saat ini dia sedang berhalusinasi karena saking cintanya dengan Yunho?

"Sangat serius. Tolak saja kalau kau menyukai orang lain." sebuah senyum tercetak samar di bibir hatinya. Walau Yunho bicara begitu sebenarnya dalam hati ia juga tidak mau sampai Jaejoong menolaknya.

"I-itu..." Jaejoong bingung mau bicara bagaimana. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung mengucapkan "iya", tapi entah kenapa otaknya serasa berhenti dan bibirnya jadi sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." tangan besar itu bergerak mengusap kepala Jaejoong sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih beranjak dari hadapan namja cantik yang sebenarnya sudah mengambil hatinya semenjak beberapa minggu ini. Debaran jantungnya berubah menjadi tidak nyaman setelah Jaejoong tidak menjawab pernyataan cinta yang sebenarnya tidak romantis itu. Setidaknya ia berani mencoba kan walau tidak terkesan romantis.

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar atap sekolah mereka. Jaejoong pun masih bertahan dengan kepala yang menunduk dan pikiran yang masih tidak fokus. Namja cantik itu kaget sekaligus tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

Hingga suara pintu tertutup dan tidak ada terdengar langkah siapa pun, Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia tunggu? Cukup mengucapkan "iya" atau "mau" maka orang yang dicintainya akan resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Perlu beberapa menit hingga Jaejoong baru sadar Yunho sudah meninggalkannya. Namja itu menjadi kebingungan sendiri harus melakukan apa. Kakinya pun mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus menemukan Yunho lalu menjawab pertanyaan namja yang ia cintai itu.

Jaejoong berlari menuju setiap tempat yang kemungkinan Yunho lalui. Kelas Yunho, parkiran, kantin, ruang olahraga. Tapi sayangnya namja tampan itu tidak ia temukan sama sekali. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk berlari mengelilingi sekolahnya yang tergolong luas itu. Dan usahanya pun hanya sia-sia. Apa Yunho sudah terlanjur pulang? pikirnya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa menyesal saat ini. Seharusnya ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yunho saat itu juga. Jaejoong jadi takut jika Yunho tidak ingin menunggunya dan lebih memilih orang lain. Ia belum siap melihat Yunho berdampingan dengan orang lain.

Langkah kakinya kini terarah menuju taman belakang sekolah. Jaejoong terlalu bingung sekaligus sedih sekarang, ia butuh menenangkan pikiran sebelum air matanya terlanjur menetes mengingat kebodohannya.

Hingga namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah tempat favoritnya, Jaejoong dapat melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di pohon yang sekarang sedang ia tuju. Apa dia harus berbagi tempat disaat sedang sedih begini? Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sendiri juga sedang malas pulang sekarang. Jaejoong terus melangkah hingga orang yang menempati pohon tujuannya itu terlihat jelas.

"Yunho hyung?"

"Jae? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"E-eh? Itu... Itu hyung..."

"Aku antar pulang saja. Ayo." Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan pelan, membawa namja cantik itu menuju parkiran lalu mengantarkannya hingga rumah namja itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Jaejoong kembali menarik tangan Yunho, membuat namja itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sekarang berdiri.

"Itu hyung... Pertanyaan hyung tadi... aku mau..." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah tertunduk dalam sambil menggigit kuat bibirnya. Ia malu sekaligus takut jika Yunho menolaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada suara sama sekali dari keduanya. Jaejoong semakin takut sekarang. Cairan bening mulai menumpuk di ujung matanya, siap untuk menetas jika namja itu mengedipkan mata. Jaejoong sudah yakin Yunho akan berbalik menolaknya dan membuat namja itu semakin sedih. Namun tidak disangka sebuah pelukan erat kini melingkupi dirinya. Yunho memeluknya?

"Gomawo Jae, saranghae." suara maskulin itu berucap lembut sambil mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong. Senyum bahagia tidak sanggup ia sembunyikan saat ini.

"Hyung? Kita... sekarang..."

"Sekarang kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih. Kau milikku sekarang." ucap Yunho dengan yakin sambil menatap sepasang mata lembut Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong telah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

"Ne, aku milik hyung dan hyung milikku." senyum malu-malu terpatri di bibir cherry namja cantik itu. Kedua pipinya memerah sempurna setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Jaejoong terlalu bahagia.

"Ayo pulang sekarang, langit sudah mulai gelap." ajak Yunho sambil kembali menarik tangan seseorang yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Senyum bahagia terus terlihat menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat Jaejoong semakin menyukai sosok tegap di sampingnya itu.

"Sebagai perayaan jadian kita, bagaimana kalau mampir sebentar membeli coklat?"

"Hyung mau membelikanku coklat?"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau mau sih." ucap Yunho sambil menggusap pelan lehernya.

"Tentu saja aku mau hyung. Ayo kita harus cepat ke parkiran kalau gitu." dengan semangat Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho agar secepatnya pergi dari sekolah. Jika itu coklat tentu saja Jaejoong akan menerima dengan senang hati.

"Pelan-pelan saja Boojae..."

"Boojae?"

"Panggilanku untukmu. Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja suka, Yunnie..." ucap Jaejoong dengan malu-malu. Tidak terpikir sebelumnya ia akan memanggil orang yang ia cintai itu dengan panggilan yang manis. Apalagi ia juga mendapat panggilan spesial dari Yunho.

"Hei, jangan menunduk terus Boo, wajah cantikmu tidak bisa terlihat jadinya."

"Boojae tampan, tidak cantik Yunnie..." bibir cherry itu kembali terpout imut dengan kedua pipinya yang masih memerah itu menggembung lucu. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Yunho menjadi menyukai namja satu ini.

"Iya iyaa Boojae tampan. Ayo kita pulang sekarang lalu membeli coklat." dan senyum senang pun tidak lepas dari bibir kedua namja tersebut.

~END~

Kembali dengan satu ff oneshoot :D

ff ini sengaja aku buat sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang. Maaf hadiahnya tidak maksimal, tapi dari bulan lalu sebenarnya ingin buat hadiah ini, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang, ini pun ngasihnya telat, mianhae. Maaf juga sudah jahil hari ini kkkk ._.)v

Jja, aku sangat butuh kritik, saran, dan pesan kalian untuk perbaikan ff ku. Pasti banyak banget yang kurang saat aku kembali menulis sekarang.

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan review, sampai jumpa di ff ku berikutnya. Pai paaiii~ 'o')/


End file.
